Gravity of Love
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Quidditch und Liebe sind zwei Dinge die nicht zusammengehören. Auch nicht für Oliver Wood und Jalta Kabuki. Ein Abend kann jedoch alles ändern, auch wenn vielleicht nur Erinnerungen daran bleiben
1. The winner takes it all

_**Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charas gehören J.K Rowling und leider nicht mir. Aber die liebe Jalta Kabuki gehört allein mir, mir, mir. Des Weiteren gehört der Titel Enigma. Wer von mir erwähnte Lieder haben will, soll sich einfach mal bei mir melden, ich schicke gerne alles weiter. **_

_**Widme diese Fic meinem Hasen, der eben gestorben ist, nach 11 Jahren, die ich ihn hatte (das findet ihr jetzt vielleicht krank, aber ich hab echt an dem Tier gehangen, auch wenn es "nur" ein Kaninchen ist) meinem lieben Willy!**_

_**Keiner schreibt Wood Fics, dann tu ich das halt. Und versprochen, keine Mary Sue! Das alles spielt im Zeitraum von der Zeit nach " der Gefangene von Askaban ist" es wird aber nicht auf die Ereignisse eingegangen, die dann passieren oder passiert sind. Sorry, aber anders ist es mir nicht möglich das glaubwürdig rüber zu bringen.**_

_Alle betteln um meine Liebe aber niemand wird_

_sie bekommen. Nur Ihm werde ich sie geben._

_Nur er schenkt mir seine ganze Abneigung. _

_Nur er durchschaut mich und verachtet mich für das,_

_was ich bin. _

_Ich werde Ihm folgen, bis ans Ende_

_der Welt._

Gravity of Love

_**Chapter 1 "The winner takes it all"**_

"Das diesjährige erste Quidditchmatch der Saison findet zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor statt!" verkündete Oliver Wood seinem Team an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Wieso? Wir sollten gegen Hufflepuff spielen?" entrüstete sich Fred Weasley.

"Weil Cedric sich gestern beim Training verletzt hat." erklärte Wood seinem verärgerten Team. "Leute, macht nicht so ein Gesicht, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür."

"Oliver, wir haben keine Zeit um uns wieder richtig auf Ravenclaw umzustellen." meinte Angelina und ließ sich resigniert in einen Sessel fallen.

"Wir werden das schon schaffen, verdammt, ihr lasst mich doch wohl jetzt nicht hängen?" Oliver Wood war mal wieder einem Herzinfarkt nahe. Sein Team war unmotiviert und das würde ihn wahrscheinlich den Sieg kosten.

"Schon gut, es wird schon, jetzt sei nicht so, aber du musst schon verstehen, dass wir alle sehr viel Arbeit mit den neuen Trainingszügen haben werden. Noch dazu, dass wir sie bis morgen können müssten und wir sie jetzt nur noch theoretisch üben können" sagte Harry in die unerträgliche Stille hinein.

Wood nickte nur und wandte sich um.

"Sonst noch Fragen? Nein? Dann entschuldigt mich, ich gehe erst einmal unter die Dusche."

Das Team verstreute sich nach einer Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Duschen frei wurden.

Angelina und George saßen stumm in einer Ecke und grübelten.

"Oliver ist sicher wieder schrecklich deprimiert. Er kann es nicht vertragen, wenn man ihn kritisiert." sagte Angelina nach einer Weile und verschränkte die Arme.

"Quatsch, der ist dann fünf Minuten deprimiert und dann war es das auch schon wieder. Was ihn wohl mehr stört, ist die Tatsache an sich, das wir gegen Ravenclaw spielen." meinte George und spähte in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal. Er wollte auch endlich duschen, aber Fred hatte sich mal wieder vor gemogelt.

"Warum? Ihm kann es doch nun wirklich total egal sein, gegen wen wir spielen. Er ist nur Hüter, er muss nur die Bälle halten."

George lachte. "Er kennt aber noch nicht den neuen Kapitän von Ravenclaw und weil er ihn nicht einschätzen kann, hat er Angst." Dabei verzog er sein Gesicht. "Typisch Wood!"

Angelina machte ein erstauntes Gesicht und wollte etwas sagen, doch George war aufgestanden. "Und ehe wir uns hier weiter über Wood Gedanken machen, gehe ich lieber duschen!"

..::~::..

"Das erste Spiel der Saison heißt dieses Jahr: Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw!" Lee Jordans Stimme klang über die Tribünen und übertönte die Jubelschreie der anderen Schüler.

"Und hier kommt das Gryffindorteam, angeführt vom Kapitän Oliver Wood!" Wildes Gejohle ertönte von den Tribünen der Gryffindors her.

"Und Ravenclaw, mit neuem Kapitän, Jalta Kabuki! Und hier kommt auch schon Madame Hooch!" tief unten auf dem Spielfeld konnte man drei winzig kleine Gestalten sehen.

Oliver Wood, fühlte das Blut in seinen Adern pulsieren. Jedes Mal, kurz bevor es los ging, hatte er das Gefühl, als wenn tausend kleine Nadeln durch seinen Körper schossen. Adrenalin pur.

Er sah seinen Gegenüber an und stellte zu seinem erstaunen fest: der Kapitän war ein Mädchen.

"Wood, Kabuki, begrüßt euch!" erklang Madame Hoochs Stimme.

Das Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Kalte blaue Augen musterten ihn mit einem überlegenen Blick.

Oliver ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie.

"Besteigt die Besen!"

Jalta Kabuki sah ihn immer noch durchdringend an. Ihm fiel auf, dass ihr Mund zwar voll und rund war, und man sie eigentlich als hübsch hätte bezeichnen müssen, wenn sie nicht eine Kälte ausstrahlen würde, die sie unantastbar machte.

"Auf meinen Pfiff geht's los! Fertig?"

Jalta schloss die Augen. Was tat sie da?

Die zwei Klatscher schossen an ihnen vorbei. Dann der Schnatz, der den beiden Suchern, Cho und Harry, um die Ohren wirbelte und dann im wolkenlosen Himmel verschwand.

"Los!"

Jalta schaute Wood an und der Quaffel wurde hinauf geschleudert. Die Jubelschreie brachen los, das Spiel hatte begonnen.

Wood schoss wie ein Pfeil in den Himmel hinauf und blieb über den Torringen schwebend stehen, während weiter vorne, im Torbereich der Ravenclaws, sich der Rest seines Teams tummelte.

Harry und Cho flogen wie zwei stumme Beobachter weit über dem Tumult.

"Da ein schöner Pass von Johnson, hinüber zu Spinnet und… nein, Kabuki fängt ihn ab und saust in Richtung Torstangen von Gryffindor. Warte es nur ab Mädchen, an Oliver Wood kommst du nicht so schnell vorbei…"

"Professor Mc Gonagall schaltete sich ein. "Jordan, ich wäre ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie unparteiisch bleiben würden."

"Kein Problem, Professor! Und da ist Kabuki auch schon heran, sie wirft und…"

Ein lautes raunen ging durch die Reihen der Gryffindors.

"Wood blockt! Sauberer Wurf zu Bell, weiter zu Johnson und … autsch, das muss wehgetan haben. Da haben aber die Treiber der Ravenclaws ihr ganzes Können gezeigt."

Angelina schoss den Ball hinüber zu Alicia, doch auch dieses Mal wurde sie von Jalta abgedrängt.

"Kabuki wieder im Ballbesitz, hinüber zu Fayard - wieder zurück zu Kabuki und… Punkt für Ravenclaw!"

Von der in Blau weiß gekleideten Tribüne (nein, nicht die Schalke Fans -.-) ertönte triumphierender Applaus, während Wood vor Ärger gegen den Ring geschlagen hatte.

Und was sah er da bei Jalta? Ein amüsiertes Glitzern in den Augen?

"Damit führt Ravenclaw mit 10 zu 0 Punkten vor Gryffindor!"

Mit einem Mal schossen Harry und Cho in die Tiefe… aufgeregtes Gemurmel im Publikum.

"Ist das schon das Ende? Wer fängt den Schnatz?" Die zwei kleinen Gestalten schossen wieder in die Höhe. Sie hatten den Schnatz wieder aus den Augen verloren.

"Und weiter geht's! Fayard zu Davis und … Davis wird vom Klatscher gestreift und lässt den Quaffel fallen, Gryffindor wieder im Besitz des Quaffels. Johnson ist ganz nah am Tor!"

Jubel ertönte von den Gryffindortribünen.

"Gleichstand!" verkündete Lee und rief noch im selben Atemzug: "Wieder Ravenclaw, Fayard zu Davis und Davis zu Kabuki und, ha, das hättest du dir wohl so gedacht, Mädel!"

"Jordan!"

"Jaja, schon gut Professor!"

Jalta hatte Kathie vom Besen gerissen.

"Freiwurf für Gryffindor!"

Angelina warf und… traf

"Zwanzig zu zehn für Gryffindor!" Allgemeiner, ausgelassener Jubel bei den Gryffindors.

"Ravenclaw hat den Quaffel, Fayard zu Kabuki und Kabuki… trifft! Wieder Gleichstand, doch … die Sucher haben da etwas blitzen sehen."

Jalta wandte ihren Besen zu Wood um.

Wood grinste, aber auch nur, weil ihm nicht einfiel, was er sonst hätte tun können. Hinter Jalta schoss ein Klatscher heran, verfehlte sie aber. Das Spiel hinter ihr ging weiter und sie war einfach nur hier und sah ihn an.

"Dort drüben ist das Spiel, Schätzchen!" sagte Wood immer noch grinsend und deutete nach vorne.

"Wieder nichts! Heute haben die Sucher aber kein Glück!" rief Lee Jordan durch das magische Mikrofon.

Harry machte eine Geste hin zu Wood.

"Was ist?" rief dieser nach oben. "Ich komme nicht an Cho vorbei, sie schneidet mir immer den Weg ab."

"Hau sie vom Besen, oder mach sonst was, nur, fang verdammt noch mal den Schnatz!" fauchte Wood geladen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das, was sich vor ihm abspielte.

Mit einem Mal sausten Harry und Cho wieder hinab tief unten sah man eine Staubwolke herauf wirbeln, beide waren abgestürzt, nur wer hatte den Schnatz?

"Wer hat den Schnatz? Chang steht auf, sie hat den Schnatz!" Riesen Jubel brach bei den Ravenclaws aus und Wood ließ sich langsam mit seinem Team hinabsinken. Verloren… Das war das einzige, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Jalta war schon unten bei ihrem Team und lächelte ihm entgegen… eigentlich sah es nicht gehässig aus. Fred und George klopften Harry auf die Schulter, während die anderen Schüler auf das Spielfeld stürzten. Angelina nahm Alicia und Kathie tröstend in den Arm.

Wood wollte seinen Besen Schultern und gehen, doch er wandte sich noch einmal um und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zu Jalta.

"Nett gespielt, Kabuki!"

"Vielen Dank, Wood!" Er gab ihr die Hand und schaute sie noch einmal an, Ja sie war wirklich hübsch, aber diese unantastbare Maske verschleierte das.

"Wenn du denkst ich gebe mich geschlagen, irrst du dich. Ich werde dich schon noch verlieren sehen, Kabuki!" zischte er mit einem manischen Glimmen in den Augen.

"Das werden wir ja noch sehen…"

..::~::..


	2. He sais all the right things

_**Chapter 2: „He sais all the right things"**_

Wood sah man an diesem Tag nur mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen, wie einen Zombie herum schleichen. Sein Quidditchteam hatte wahrscheinlich recht: Entweder hatte er versucht sich umzubringen, was augenscheinlich nicht gelungen war, oder er hatte die ganze Nacht an einer neuen Taktik gesessen und würde ihnen nun an diesem Abend damit auf den Keks gehen.

Angelina und Alicia tippten zwar auf letzteres, aber wenn man Wood so ansah, konnte man wirklich denken, dass er versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Von Fred und George kam es jedenfalls am Frühstückstisch zu einem besonders tröstenden Kommentar: „Ach, komm, hör auf zu heulen, alle wissen doch, dass du unser Sensibelchen bist, Oliver!"

Das brachte den beiden ziemlich böse Blicke vom Rest des Quidditchteams ein, während Oliver nur resigniert auf sein Brot starrte, aber noch keinmal abgebissen hatte.

„Hey Oliver, wir haben gleich Kräuterkunde, kommst du, oder ziehst du es vor, noch ein bisschen zu schmollen und der Kabuki ihren Triumph zu lassen, oder zeigst du ihr endlich, dass dir das gar nichts ausmacht." versuchte es Angelina freundlich.

„Es macht mir aber was aus!" fauchte Wood sie plötzlich an.

Angelina schreckte zurück. „Schon gut, schon gut!"

Mit düsterem Blick wandte sich Oliver wieder seinem Frühstück, was er so langsam perforiert hatte.

Nach und nach erhoben sich alle, nur Oliver blieb zurück und er wusste auch genau warum er das tat. Vielleicht war es ihm bis dahin nicht aufgefallen, aber Jalta saß bei ihm in Kräuterkunde und der wollte er heute so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen, da er sie für so gehässig hielt, dass sie ihn vor den versammelten Ravenclaws lächerlich machte.

„Miststück..." zischte er leise und rappelte sich schließlich doch auf und schlurfte langsam zu Kräuterkunde.

..::~::..

„Willkommen im Gewächshaus Nummer acht!" begrüßte Professor Sprout die Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor.

Wood hatte sich zu Angelina und Kathie ganz weit hinten gesetzt, dass Jalta, die vorne links saß, ihn auf keinen Fall sehen konnte.

„Wir beginnen heute mit der Arbeit an einer relativ gewöhnlichen Muggelpflanze, dem Fingerhut."

Oliver schaute stur aus dem Fenster. Darauf hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich Lust, so begann er draußen die vorbeiziehenden Wolken zu zählen.

„Mr. Wood, währen sie einmal so freundlich mir die Eigenschaften des Fingerhutes zu nennen."

Oliver zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und starrte Professor Sprout ziemlich erschrocken an, während er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, wie Jalta und ihre beste Freundin sich zu ihm umdrehten und grinsten.

„Nein, tut mir leid." sagte er leise.

„Miss Kabuki, wären sie vielleicht so freundlich mir wenigstens ein paar Eigenschaften des Fingerhutes aufzuzählen?"

Jalta nickte und begann, aber nicht ohne einen Blick auf den düster drein blickenden Wood.

„Der Fingerhut gehört zur Gattung der Braunwurzgewächse und hoch giftig. Die Muggel haben für ihn keine Verwendung, doch in der Alchemie spielt er eine große Rolle."

„Sehr schön, 10 Punkte für Ravenclaw." saget Professor Sprout entzückt.

„Wir beginnen heute in Zweiergruppen damit, das Gift der Pflanzen zu präparieren. Dazu benutzen sie bitte einfache Nadeln, mit deren Hilfe sie die Pflanzen anzapfen können. Und um Himmels Willen, stecken sie danach bloß nicht ihre Finger in den Mund, auch wenn sie sich mal mit der Nadel stechen."

Alle lachten und Professor Sprout fuhr fort.

„Sie können mit einem Partner nach Wahl arbeiten..." Wood sah sich schon nach Roger Davis um, mit dem er so etwas eigentlich immer tat, weil er dann immer mit ihm über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch reden konnte.

Alles stand auf und ging zu seinem Partner, als plötzlich wieder Professor Sprouts Stimme ertönte. „Sie nicht, Mr. Wood! Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie und Mr. Davis mehr schwätzen, als eine Horde Mädchen an einem Tag. Außerdem haben sie wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, was sie mit dem Fingerhut anfangen sollen, deswegen dürfen sie mit Miss Kabuki arbeiten!"

Wie großzügig! sagte er sich in Gedanken. Er „durfte" mit Jalta arbeiten. Welch' Ehre!

Jalta sah jedoch auch nicht sehr begeistert aus, als er langsam auf sie zuging und sich mit einem resignierten Geräusch neben sie setzte.

„Glaub' bloß nicht, dass ich dir helfe." sagte Jalta und schaute ihn eiskalt an.

„Etwas anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet." gab er zurück. Dann schwiegen beide und Professor Sprout stellte eine eigenartige rote Pflanze auf den Tisch.

Wood betrachtete dieses eigenartige Gewinde etwas erstaunt, während Jalta nicht einmal Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu tun.

„Willst du nicht mal anfangen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Wieso ich?"

„Weil du doch sicher gut aufgepasst hast." Sie grinste.

„Hexe!" zischte er.

„Ich weiß, sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

„Das wäre aber auch schade..." grummelte er und suchte fieberhaft nach seiner Nadel, die mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit sowieso Jalta hatte und sich darüber amüsierte, wie er sich dumm und dämlich suchte.

Obwohl solche Kindereien gar nicht zu ihr passten. Dafür fühlte sie sich wahrscheinlich ja schon zu erwachsen.

Seine dämliche Nadel hatte er trotzdem nicht wieder gefunden. Jalta bitten? Nie im Leben.

„Suchst du etwas?" fragte sie arglos.

Oder doch... „Dürfte ich deine Nadel benutzen, ich finde meine nicht mehr." versuchte er es betont freundlich.

„Wenn ich es mir genau überlege... Nein!" sie grinste noch einmal und zog nun den Fingerhut zu sich herüber, um selber mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

Wood starrte wütend auf seinen Tisch. Wenn die kein Mädchen wäre, würde er ihr jetzt eine Trachtprügel verpassen.

„Du darfst auch gerne zuschauen." ertönte Jaltas Stimme.

Mit einem Ruck sah Wood auf und blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht. „Jetzt pass' mal auf, Kabuki! Dass du mich gestern im Quidditch geschlagen hast, heißt nicht, dass du einen Freibrief hast, gehässig zu mir zu sein."

„Nicht?" entgegnete sie gespielt erstaunt.

„Pass mal auf, jeder kommt von seinem hohen Ross herunter, und auch du verlierst einmal! Dann werde ich da sein, um dich zu demütigen."

Jalta sagte jedoch schlicht. „Ach?" und wandte sich wieder dem Fingerhut zu.

Stumm blieb Wood neben ihr sitzen und sagte kein Wort mehr, Jalta machte allerdings auch nicht gerade die Anstalten, irgendetwas zu sagen. Hatte er sie jetzt verletzt? Nein, er hatte sie schlichtweg mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert und die musste ja wohl jeder abkönnen.

„Was soll das eigentlich..." sagte Jalta neben ihm leise.

„Was?"

„Ich meine, ich habe nur im Quidditch gegen dich gewonnen, sonst nichts..."

„Darum geht es verdammt noch mal nicht!" fauchte er sie an.

Sie schaute ihn kalt aus den himmelblauen Augen an. „Nicht?"

„Nein, es geht um deine furchtbare Art! Kein Wunder, dass du bei deinem Benehmen keine Freunde hast."

Jaltas Gesicht nahm einen seltsamen Ausdruck an.

Plötzlich erhob sie ihre Hand und verpasste Wood eine heftige Ohrfeige, dass es nur so schallte. Wutentbrannt richtete sich Wood auf und hob seinerseits die Hand.

Jalta schaute ihn mit leeren Augen an. „Schlag doch, wenn du dich traust!"

Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken und schaute verbissen nach vorne. Ein Glück, dass kaum jemand Notiz von ihrer Auseinandersetzung genommen hatte, da die beiden Klassen für vier Lärm machten.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, das hast du verdient."

Wood sagte gar nichts mehr. Nachher würde er wirklich ein Mädchen schlagen, und das tat er absolut nicht, nicht einmal dieses selbstgefällige Geschöpf Jalta Kabuki!


	3. Fields of Gold

Chapter 3: „Fields of Gold"

Es war dunkel, als Wood an diesem Tag durch den Regen zum Gryffindorturm rannte. Er hatte Wind davon bekommen, dass Jalta trainierte und hatte nun eine Weile in sicherer Entfernung zugesehen. Jalta war gut, sie hatte wirklich verdient gegen ihn gewonnen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie gegen Slytherin keine Chance hatte, nicht mit ihrer Taktik. Und das gefiel ihm verdammt gut.

Lächelnd blieb er noch einmal im strömenden Regen stehen und schaute noch einmal Richtung Quidditchfeld, wo die Ravenclaws offensichtlich aufgehört hatten zu spielen.

Als er sich zum gehen umwandte blickte er auf einmal in ein böse schauendes Augenpaar, das ihn wild anfunkelte.

„Du spionierst sehr offensichtlich!" Jalta stand vor ihm in ihrem nassen Quidditchumhang, ihre Haare klebten an ihren Schultern und ihr Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen.

Oliver musste wohl sehr erschrocken aussehen, denn in Jaltas Augen blitzte so etwas Ähnliches wie Genugtuung auf.

„Ich... wollte... gar nicht... spionieren... äh..." Er schaute auf den Boden. Eiskalt erwischt!

Jalta machte eine Handbewegung nach hinten. „Verschwinde!"

Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und ging langsamen Schrittes Richtung Schloss.

„Beim nächsten Mal weißt du, wie es ist, zu verlieren." rief er ohne sich umzudrehen.

Nachdenklich schaute Jalta ihm nach. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Von einem Verlierer wie ihm würde sie sich nicht einschüchtern lassen...

..::~::..

„Willkommen zu diesem zweiten Quidditchmatch der Saison, der Partie Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin!" Aus dem Stadion erklang der Jubel der zwei Häuser. Nicht wenige Gryffindors waren auch auf den Tribünen zu finden, denn Wood hatte die Meisten überreden können, sich Jaltas Niederlage anzusehen.

Er saß weit vorne um alles genauestens beobachten zu können. Neben ihm Fred, George und der Rest des Gryffindorquidditchteams.

„Und hier kommt das Team der Ravenclaws, Kapitän Kabuki hat da wirklich ein herrliches Team zusammengestellt, das perfekt zusammenarbeitet. Sie sind die klaren Favoriten für heute!" Lee Jordan saß missmutig in seiner Repoterkabine. Er persönlich hätte es besser gefunden, wenn Jalta jetzt nicht freundlich winkend ihre Runden im Stadion drehte, sondern auf der Stelle tot vom Besen gefallen wäre. Er dachte nämlich genauso wie ganz Gryffindor über die kleine arrogante Göre.

„Hier kommt das Team der Slytherins!"

Die grün-silberne Wolke von Slytherins jubelte ihrem Team lautstark zu.

Jalta und Markus Flint landeten in dem kleinen Kreis auf dem Boden.

„Hier kommt auch Madam Hooch!" tönte Lee Jordans magisch verstärkte Stimme über das Feld.

Langsam landete Madam Hooch neben den beiden. „Flint, Kabuki, begrüßt euch!"

Die beiden gaben sich zögerlich die Hände.

„Auf ein faires Spiel." sagte Madam Hooch und führte die Pfeife an ihre Lippen.

Und Wood erlebte wieder, was er schon auf dem Spielfeld erlebt hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und hielt sie auch geschlossen.

„Fertig?"

Die Klatscher flogen in die Luft gefolgt vom kleinen, goldenen Schnatz der zwischen Draco und Cho, die ein Stück über den beiden Kapitänen in der Luft schwebten, in den Himmel stieg.

„Los!"

Der Quaffel wurde in die Höhe geworfen und ehe er wieder am sinken war, hatte Jalta ihn schon wieder geschnappt und an Roger Davis weiter geworfen.

„Super Einstieg für Kabuki, direkt weiter an Davis!"

Wood lächelte. Dasselbe wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen. Nur war er sich sicher, dass diese Taktik nicht bei den Slytherins ziehen würde.

„Zurück an Fayard und... ohhh... ein böser Angriff mit dem Klatscher geschlagen vom Treiber der Slytherins. Slytherin im Ballbesitz, Pucey auf dem Weg zum Tor und... er trifft!"

Jubel ertönte aus der Slytherinkurve.

Wood lächelte zufrieden.

„Zehn zu Null für Slytherin!"

„Hey, Oliver, man könnte meinen, dass du ihr den Tod an den Hals wünschst."

„So etwas Ähnliches." Er grinste.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich. Sie wäre vielleicht ein sehr nettes Mädchen, wenn du auch etwas netter zu ihr wärst. Sie ist doch wirklich hübsch." warf Fred ein.

In diesem Moment zischten drei blaue Gestalten, gefolgt von zwei Grünen.

„Das ist der Ausgleich. Kabuki erzielt das erste Tor gegen Slytherin. Damit steht es zehn zu zehn!" polterte Lee Jordan.

Woods Lächeln endete abrupt. „Sie könnte so schön sein, wie sie wollte, der miese Charakter versaut mir da leider jegliche Lust."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht zu helfen..." tuschelten die Zwillinge, doch Oliver würdigte sie keines Blickes, denn das Spiel ging weiter und das in rasanter Weise.

Adrian Pucey hatte Roger Davis vom Besen geschlagen und Madame Pomfrey musste herbeigerufen werden und ihn erst verarzten.

„Freistoß für Ravenclaw, wegen grobem Fowlspiel!"

Die Slytherins pfiffen, doch es half nichts: nach dem Freistoß stand es zwanzig zu zehn für Ravenclaw!

Langsam wurde Wood auf seiner Tribüne unruhig, würde seine Rechnung etwa nicht aufgehen? War Jalta besser, als er vermutet hatte?

Plötzlich zischten Draco und Cho durch die Menge der Spielenden. Der Staub auf dem Boden wirbelte hoch, so tief waren sie gegangen.

„Der Schnatz? Nein da kommen beide mit leeren Händen zurück... schade!"

Erleichtert schaute Wood in das bunte Treiben dort vor ihm. So sehr fieberte er einer Niederlage Jaltas entgegen.

„Und weiter geht es hier... Flint am Ball, Patsch! Da hat ihn ein Klatscher der Ravenclaws getroffen... Flint verliert den Ball an Kabuki, Kabuki auf dem Weg zum Tor und... nein daneben. Slytherin wieder im Ballbesitz und da Tor! Punkt für Slytherin! Wunderschönes Tor von Crescent."

Das Lächeln kehrte auf Olivers Gesicht zurück und Fred und George neben ihm schauten ihn an, als hätte er sie nicht mehr alle.

Auf dem Spielfeld brach plötzlich wieder Hektik aus. Wood sah, wie Jalta aufschrie und Cho sich daraufhin herumdrehte und Richtung Wolken schoss. Draco fegte hinter ihr her, dann brachen die Beiden im Sturzflug ein und rasten durch die überraschten Spieler hindurch.

„Aber dieses Mal wird es doch wohl..."

Oliver sah mit Genugtuung, wie Jaltas Blick Angst erfüllt auf Cho ruhte, die eine Besenlänge hinter Malfoy flog.

„Malfoy hat den Schnatz! Damit gewinnt Slytherin mit hundertsiebzig zu zwanzig Punkten!"

Jubel brach in der Slytherinkurve auf, doch die meisten waren eh schon auf das Spielfeld gerannt und Draco und den Rest des siegreichen Teams in Empfang zu nehmen und zu bejubeln. Ganz langsam sank auch das Ravenclaw Team auf den Boden, zuletzt Jalta.

Sie klopften sich auf die Schultern und sahen alles sehr deprimiert aus. Jalta jedoch verzog keine Miene und landete leise ein wenig abseits von allen Anderen.

Wood lächelte triumphierend...

..::~::..

Es war Abend geworden und die kalte Wintersonne senkte sich über den Hügeln. Jalta saß auf der Rampe von der man ins Spielfeld startete und pendelte mit den Beinen. Schon lange fror sie erbärmlich, aber sie wollte nicht in ihren Turm zurückgehen. Sich nicht die Niederlage eingestehen.

Die Abendsonne tauchte die Felder weit hinter dem verbotenen Wald in eine goldene Hülle. Verloren... dieses Gefühl kannte sie nicht. Aber jetzt schmerzte es...

Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte auf dem Holzboden. Es knarrte leise und Jalta wandte sich um.

„Es war ja klar, dass du früher oder später kommst... also... was willst du. Mich verhöhnen? Nur zu!"

Oliver Wood lächelte grimmig. „Jetzt weißt du wie eine Niederlage schmeckt. Bitter, ... nicht wahr?"

..::~::..


	4. One night at the L'Ophir

Chapter 4: „One Night at L'Ophir!"

„Hey, Fred, George, kommt her, das müsst ihr euch mal ansehen." brüllte Harry von unten aus dem Aufenthaltsraum hoch zu den Schlafräumen. Fred und George polterten gefolgt von Oliver die Treppen hinunter, um zu sehen, warum Harry so ein Geschrei machte.

Vor einem Plakat am schwarzen Brett blieben alle drei stehen und begannen zu lesen.

..::~::..

„_Statt des geplanten Hogsmeade Wochenendes, werden die oberen zwei oberen Klassen von jedem Haus eine Nacht im L'Ophir verbringen! Treffen um 19.00 Uhr am Samstagabend in der großen Halle._

_Mit freundlichenGrüßen_

_Prof. McGonagall"_

..::~::..

„Ist ja cool!" staunten Fred und George.

Oliver hüpfte jetzt schon auf und ab. „Genial! Mega Party im L'Ophir!"

Harry zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Ich meine, ich kann ja nicht gehen, aber mich würde doch mal interessieren, was ein L'Ophir ist."

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Bildungslücke! Das L'Ophir liegt etwas abseits von Hogsmeade und ist eine Disco nur für magische Geschöpfe! Dort geht jedes Wochenende die Party ab."

Harry schaute resigniert auf den Boden. „Toll, für uns ist das mal wieder nicht."

„Hey, nun gönne uns mal den Spaß! Das ist schließlich mein letztes Jahr." sagte Wood und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.

„Ja, aber nicht als Jungfrau." Fred und George prusteten los und auch Harry begann zu kichern.

„Wirklich witzig..." gab Oliver zurück und schlurfte zu einem der Sessel.

Nach einiger Zeit begaben sich Fred und George zu ihm und die Diskussion über das L'Ophir war in vollem Gange.

„Was zieht man da eigentlich an?" fragte Fred.

„Keine Ahnung ich glaube, dass das schon etwas feiner ist, aber was genau..."

„Kannst es ja mal im Smoking versuchen. Wie wäre es, wenn einer von euch mal die olle Kabuki verführst, vielleicht ist sie dann beim nächsten Spiel so blind vor Liebe, dass sie das Tor nicht trifft." riefen Alicia und Kathy zu ihnen herüber.

Wood zog eine Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Bevor ich eine wie die nehme, nehme ich lieber George." George rückte mit angstvollem Blick ein Stück von Oliver weg. „Nimm lieber Jalta, okay?"

..::~::..

Endlich war der heiß ersehnte Samstagabend gekommen und Oliver Wood stand als letzter noch im Schlafsaal, wo er immer noch unzufrieden an seinen Haaren herum zubbelte. Er war wirklich gespannt auf das L'Ophir, denn er hatte schon früher, von einigen älteren Schülern, haarsträubende Geschichten über die Ausgänge jener Partys gehört.

Als er endlich mit sich zufrieden war stürmte er die Treppe hinunter, wo er beinahe gegen Roger Davis geknallt wäre, der dort auf ihn wartete.

„Und wieder mal der Letzte." sagte dieser und grinste Wood an. Beide stürmten in die Halle, wo alle anderen schon ungeduldig auf die beiden gewartet hatten.

„Ihr seid mal wieder das Letzte." johlte Marcus Flint über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg und die Meute der Slytherins lachte schadenfroh.

Wood verzog den Mund und wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, doch Roger stieß ihm in die Seite und zischte: „Lass das! Keine Prügeleien, bevor wir überhaupt dort sind."

Es war schon dunkel, als sich die Meute an Schülern auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte und langsam Richtung L'Ophir trottete.

Die Lehrer hatten sich damit abgefunden, die Meute nur hin zu begleiten. Keiner hatte wirklich Lust sich auch nur eine Minute im L'Ophir aufzuhalten, nachdem es da mal ziemlich üble Streiche gegen die begleitenden Lehrer gegeben hatte.

Als sie endlich nach einer halben Stunde das L'Ophir erreichten, staunte Oliver doch nicht schlecht: Das L'Ophir sah aus, als wäre es ein Bunker aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Wie ihm jedoch jemand erklärte, spielte sich das alles aber unter dem sichtbaren Bereich ab, in einer unterirdischen Höhle.

„Hey, Oliver, welches Mädel nimmst du dir heute Abend vor." Roger Davis stupste ihm mit dem Arm in die Seite und grinste.

Wood zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was sich so ergibt und nicht allzu hässlich ist." Beide lachten laut, als sie durch die Eingangstüre schritten und einen ersten Blick in das Erdgeschoss mit der niedrigen Decke.

Staunend schauten sich die Schüler um. Der Raum war erfüllt von kleinen, Freischwebenden Lichtern, die langsam auf und ab flogen. Einige Sitzgruppen mit Ledersesseln standen im Raum herum und die Wände waren mit dunklen Ziegelsteinen bedeckt und weiter hinten brannte ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer. Kleine Feen schwirrten umher und nahm ihnen die Mäntel ab, oder brachten ihnen kleine Silbertabletts auf denen sich hohe Sektgläser mit einer feuerroten Flüssigkeit befanden.

Roger griff direkt nach zwei Gläsern und reichte eines davon Oliver.

„Darauf, dass einer von uns beiden heute Abend eine Braut abschleppt."

Wood kicherte in sein Sektglas und trank es dann mit einem Zug leer. Roger tat es ihm gleich und nach kurzer Zeit gesellten sich Fred und George zu ihnen, die direkt mit vier neuen Gläsern aufgetaucht waren.

„Wieso steht ihr immer noch im Eingang herum, da unten ist die Party!" rief Alicia in ihrem kurzen blauen Kleid zu ihnen herüber.

Fred winkte sie zu sich und nahm sie darauf hin in den Arm. „Weißt du, man muss erstmal alles genießen..." Alicia befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Ja ja, genieß' du weiter, ich gehe trotzdem nach unten. Übrigens, Wood, deine kleine Freundin ist auch unten. Und wie sie sich raus geputzt hat! Zuckersüß!"

Sie lachte und verschwand mit ihrer Freundin Jill, einer Hufflepuff, die Treppe hinunter.

Nun machte Roger doch Anstalten nach unten zu gehen, er wolle doch einmal Jalta sehen, denn was zwar einen miesen Charakter hatte, konnte trotzdem nett aussehen in einem engen Fummel.

Oliver schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und schob ihn schließlich von den Weasley Zwillingen gefolgt, die Treppe hinunter.

Unten angekommen staunten sie noch mehr, als sie es oben getan hatten.

Die Decke dieser Unterirdischen Halle war ein riesiges, schwarzes Kuppeldach, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich für Muggelhäuser unmöglich war. In der Mitte der Halle befand sich eine spiegelglatte schwarze Fläche, die von weißen Lichtern eingerahmt wurde; die Tanzfläche, auf der sich bisher nur etwa zwei Dutzend jugendliche Hexen und Zauberer tummelten. Die meisten standen an der langen Bar, hinter der ebenfalls kleine Feen betrieben wurde. Das einzige Licht, das je nach Musik auf flackerte, waren fünf Freischwebende Flammen, jeweils in jeder Ecke des rechteckigen Raumes und eine große im Kuppeldach, die, je länger man zusah, ihre Farbe wechselte.

„Nicht schlecht..." murmelte George anerkennend und packte Wood und Roger an den Armen.

„Los Kameraden, jetzt wird Party gemacht."

..::~::..

Niemand war mehr auf seinem Platz geblieben, als die Musik endlich lauter geworden war und eigentlich jegliche Unterhaltung zunichte gemacht hatte.

Roger Davis hatte sich aus direkt an das Objekt seiner Begierde, Liza Marley, aus Slytherin, ran geschmissen und war nun seid gut einer halben Stunde mit eben dieser verschwunden und auch Fred und George hatten sich in das Getümmel der Tanzenden geworfen, während Oliver einfach nur auf einem Barhocker saß und sich einen Cocktail nach dem anderen herunter würgte.

Ein wenig deprimiert faltete er die Hände und stützte seinen Kopf darauf, während er den Barelfen sagte, was er haben wollte. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass er nicht mehr gerade stehen konnte, aber das war ihm mittlerweile egal, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, das keines der anwesenden Mädchen noch daran erinnern konnte, dass es ihn gab.

„Schuldigung... noch zwei Wodka Martiniiii..." lallte jemand neben ihm und rempelte ihn dann.

„Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen?" fauchte er die Person neben sich an. Dann stockte Wood. Neben ihm stand eine ziemlich betrunkene Jalta Kabuki und versuchte ihn aus ihren blauen Augen zu fixieren.

„Sie mal einaa an, wenn dasss nisch mein alter Freund Olivaaa Wuud is...!" Sie lachte sogar. Sie sollte öfters besoffen sein, dachte Oliver bei sich.

„Komm, trink einen mit mir!" Ohne abzuwarten drückte sie ihm das Glas Wodka Martini in die Hand und trank ihres im selben Atemzug leer. Mittlerweile schwankte sie gefährlich.

Oliver kletterte etwas umständlich von seinem Barhocker herunter und packte sie an den Schultern, damit Jalta nicht vollends nach vorne überkippte.

„Du trinkst erstmal nichts mehr." stellte er grinsend fest.

Jalta zupfte mit leicht errötetem Gesicht an ihrem schwarzen Rock herum.

„Ach weißt du, ich bin gaaaaaaaar nicht..." Dabei machte sie einen Schlenker nach rechts. „Soooo besoffen wie du denkst."

„Setz sich vielleicht einfach besser hin." Er wollte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zum Hocker schieben, doch Jalta bewegte sich nicht.

„Nur weil du im Qwidditschh gegen misch gewonnen hast, brauchst du mich nischtttttt zu bemuttern..."

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber selbst wenn ich dich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann, kann ich leider nicht zusehen, wie du irgendwo total besoffen in einer dunklen Ecke herumliegst und die die Seele aus dem Leib kotzt!"

„Ihhhhhh..." kommentierte Jalta schwankend.

Endlich konnte er sie packen und sie ein Stück weiter zu einer etwas abgelegeneren Sitzecke zu schieben.

„Komm schon, du bleibst jetzt einfach da etwas mit mir sitzen, bis es dir besser geht, okay?"

Sie nickte übertrieben und ließ sich so in den Sessel fallen, dass der sowieso schon über strapazierte Oliver den vollen Einblick jenseits ihres Rocks hatte.

„Aber meine Freunde, die wollten noch mit mir tanzen, ich habe mir doch ein Lied gewünscht..." versuchte es Jalta abermals, doch Wood hielt sie an den Schultern fest.

„Mensch, Kabuki, ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass ich mich jemals um dein Wohl sorgen würde, aber das muss jetzt nicht sein. Du hast dich mit dem Alkohol wirklich gnadenlos überschätzt."

Zu seinem erstaunen fing sie an zu lachen.

„Du bist lustig! Ich mag dich wenn ich besoffen bin."

Oliver lächelte leicht. „Sollte das vielleicht ein Kompliment aus deinem Munde sein?"

Bevor er darauf eine Antwort bekam, dröhnte aus den Boxen plötzlich wieder der Bass, dieses Mal jedoch in einem weitaus lauteren Ton.

Jalta sprang taumelnd auf, doch Oliver wollte sie wieder in den Sitz drücken.

„Bitte nur das eine Lied." nuschelte sie. „Das hab' ich mir gewünscht!" Als sie jedoch seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Komm schon... und wenn ich mit dir tanze? Dann kannste immer noch auf mich aufpassen..."

Jalta wartete nicht einmal die Antwort ab sondern zog ihn zu sich. Ein wenig unsicher stand Oliver vor ihr und schaute sie ein wenig misstrauisch an.

„Komm schon näher... das Lied heißt nicht umsonst Closer!"

Sie zog ihn ganz nah zu sich und lächelte abgrundtief diabolisch.

..::~::..

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

_Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself  
_

_..::~::.._

Wood gab auf. Was sollte er auch tun, er war auch nur ein Kerl und wie Jalta ihren Körper da an seinen schmiegte...

..::~::..

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

..::~::..

Und so verdammt geil lächelte...

..::~::..

_You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything_

_Help me  
Tear down my reason  
Help me  
It's your sex I can smell  
Help me  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else_

_..::~::.._

Ganz nah kam ihm Jalta jetzt. Leise wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Wirklich, besoffen bist du eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich immer dachte..." sanft fuhr sie mit ihren Lippen an seiner Wange vorbei...

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get my closer to God_

_..::~::.._

Ganz langsam kam sie seinen Lippen näher...

..::~::..

_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scrapped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive/_

..::~::..


	5. Razorblade Kiss

Chapter 5: „Razorblade Kiss"

Warum tat sie so etwas? Vor einer Woche hätte sie ihm lieber die Augen ausgekratzt, als ihm auch nur näher als zwei Meter zu kommen. Und jetzt? Jetzt stand sie hier vor ihm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Und er war verdammt noch mal kurz davor sie zu küssen...

Das durfte er nicht. Morgen wenn sie nichts mehr von dem Alkohol im Blut hatte, würde sie ihn wieder behandeln wie den letzten Dreck.

„Jalta, bitte lass das..." Er schob sie ein kleines Stück von sich weg. „Du weißt genau, dass du mich nicht ausstehen kannst, für dich und auch für mich wäre das morgen früh der größte Fehler unseres Lebens."

Aus ihren müden blauen Augen schaute sie ihn lange an.

Sie lächelte und plötzlich verlor ihr Gesicht jeden Ausdruck und sie taumelte nach hinten. Wood konnte sie gerade noch packen.

„Ich wusste es doch, Kabuki..." Er seufzte, zuckte mir den Schultern und hob sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme und trug sie vorsichtigen Schrittes nach draußen.

Dort angekommen, erkannte er im fahlen Licht Jaltas beste Freundin Cygna Carbon sitzen, die allerdings sehr mit einem großen Slytherin beschäftigt war. Er ließ Jalta langsam auf den Boden gleiten und tätschelte ihr leicht die Wange. Das half jedoch nichts und er musste ein wenig härter zulangen.

Hustend schlug Jalta die Augen auf und versuchte ihn zu erkennen, doch man sah genau, dass es ihr unmöglich war. Im selben Atemzug schloss sie auch schon wieder die Augen.

Oliver verdrehte die Augen und hob Jalta vorsichtig hoch. Was sollte er jetzt mit diesem bekloppten Mädel machen? Ihre Freundin wollte er jetzt auch nicht stören, da käme er sich irgendwie blöd bei vor. Was blieb ihm jetzt auch anderes übrig, als sie selber zurückzubringen? Trotzdem fühlte er sich dabei nicht wohl, schließlich hatte er selber viel zu viel getrunken...

Es half wohl alles nicht. Er musste sie selber tragen...

..::~::..

Es war stockfinster auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Es mussten wohl nach drei Uhr sein, so schätzte Oliver zumindest, aber der Rest seiner Mitschüler war sicher noch im L'Ophir, denn dort ging es im Allgemeinen bis fünf Uhr.

Taumelnd machte er noch einen Schritt vorwärts und blieb dann endgültig stehen. Jaltas Arme baumelten leblos durch die Luft.

„Jalta... bitte wach auf, ich kann dich so nicht mehr tragen. Jalta, bitte... bist du tot? Verdammt, wach auf!" fauchte er sie an und es zeigte Wirkung. Langsam regte sie sich auf seinen Armen und schlug abermals die Augen auf.

„Wasiss..." lallte sie mit schwankendem Blick.

„Kannst du kurz alleine stehen?" wollte er wissen und ließ sie ohne die Antwort abzuwarten langsam herunter, hielt sie aber immer noch an den Schultern fest.

Sie nickte übertrieben und blieb vorsichtig vor ihm stehen.

„Meinst du, dass wenn ich dich stütze, du alleine gehen kannst." Sie nickte abermals theatralisch, zog aber im selben Augenblick ein Gesicht, als wenn sie sich jeden Moment übergeben müsste.

Oliver musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Wassissokomisch...?" versuchte sie zu sagen, es klang aber eher nach etwas Undefinierbarem.

„Du, du bist komisch!"

„Warum?" fragte Jalta ihn mit unschuldigem Blick und einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Weil ich jetzt einfach alles mit dir tun könnte, ohne dass du dich wehren könntest..." Er lachte abermals.

Ganz nah trat sie an ihn heran. „Dann tu es doch!"

Schweißperlen traten auf Olivers Stirn. Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn heute Abend noch wirklich in Versuchung und er war sich sicher: bei jeder Anderen: GERNE! Aber nicht bei Jalta Kabuki! Das war die selbe Jalta die ihn tagtäglich versuchte zu demütigen wo es ging, die arrogant durch die Gänge ging und immer wenn sie ihn sah einen gehässigen Spruch zu rief, es war die Jalta Kabuki, die sich erdreistet hatte ihn im Quidditch zu schlagen. Dafür musste er sie einfach hassen. Und doch... irgendwie... einmal ist keinmal, so hieß doch der schöne Spruch. Nein, nie im Leben! Oder doch? Verdammt, er war selber zu benebelt um klar zu denken.

„Nein Jalta, morgen müsste ich mir dann wahrscheinlich den Vorwurf für Vergewaltigung anhören. Nein Danke!"

Sie seufzte und begann dabei ein wenig zu schielen.

„Oh, bitte nicht schon wieder zusammenklappen, wir sind doch bald in Hogwarts..."

Er packte sie und zog sie langsam hinter sich her.

Als sie endlich das Schloss erreichten hatte es angefangen zu regnen und Oliver musste eine Klitschnasse Jalta in die Eingangshalle tragen.

Das nächste Problem tat sich dann jedoch erst auf: Wohin mit ihr? Jalta war sicher nicht in der Lage ihren Schlafraum wieder zu finden, geschweige denn den Weg zum Ravenclawturm oder das Passwort für eben diesen zu nennen. Mit zu sich? Nie im Leben, die anderen Gryffindors würden ihn erschlagen.

„Kabuki? Hey, schlaf nicht wieder ein! Findest du deinen Schlafsaal?" versuchte er es.

„Latürnich!" lallte sie und wand sich auf seinem Arm, um herunter zu kommen.

Vielleicht fand sie ihn ja doch? Er setzte sie ab und schaute ihr eine Weile zu, wie sie durch die große Halle wankte, aber leider musste Oliver feststellen, dass sie weder in der Lage war den Turm zu finden, noch überhaupt zu laufen.

„Verdammt, was mach' ich denn jetzt mit dir?" rief er wütend und packte Jalta, die wieder anfing wild zu taumeln, am Arm.

„Nimm mich mit in dein Bett!" kicherte sie.

„Nichts da! Nie im Leben, in mein Bett kommt niemand..."

Jalta klimperte angstvoll mit den Augen und sah dabei mehr denn je aus wie eine schlechte Kopie von Bambi.

„Auch wenn du mich jetzt hier anhimmelst: Nein!" er blieb hart.

Jalta zog einen Schmollmund und schaute auf den Boden.

„Weißt du was? Ich bringe dich runter zu den Umkleidekabinen am Quidditchfeld."

Jalta nickt leicht und Oliver nahm sie wieder auf den Arm, denn sie herumlaufen zu lassen war ihm doch riskant. Allein schon wegen dem Krach den sie mit jedem ihrer Schritte machte.

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben was er hier tat: Er trug eine total besoffene Jalta Kabuki runter, damit sie irgendwo schlafen konnte und nicht irgendwo im Gebüsch einschlief, dabei hasste er sie doch... oder?

Als sie endlich auf dem Spielfeld ankamen regnete es immer noch in Strömen und Oliver hoffte, dass er irgendwo noch eine Decke finden würde.

Schließlich rannte er hinüber zu den Umkleidekabinen und trat mit aller Gewalt die Tür auf. Schwer atmend schloß er sie hinter sich wieder und schaute sich um. Er fand nur eine Liege, wo gelegentliche Verletzte (meistens er) untergebracht wurden. Jalta zupfte an seinem Mantel.

„Was ist?"

„Mir ist kalt!" jammerte sie.

Denkst du etwa mir nicht? Dachte er wütend bei sich, sagte aber: „Ich leg' dich einfach auf die Liege und gehe dir noch eine Decke besorgen und dann schläfst du einfach, okay?"

Unwillkürlich begann er nach dem Lichtschalter zu suchen, doch Jalta hielt ihn davon ab. „Bitte, kein Licht, dann siehst du nachher wie furchtbar ich aussehe..."

Jetzt musste Oliver doch lachen. „Endlich bist du mal wie eine normale Person."

Damit machte er einen Schritt auf die Liege zu, stieß jedoch gegen etwas Hartes. Der Gegenstand, rollte ein kleines Stück weg und Oliver machte noch einen Schritt, trat jedoch dieses Mal genau darauf. Er kam ins Stolpern und kippte mitsamt Jalta nach vorne über.

„Alles okay?" fragte er in die Stille hinein. Jalta atmete flach.

„Mir würde es weitaus besser gehen, wenn du von mir runter gehst."

Oliver wollte so schnell er konnte von ihr weg, doch Jalta war schneller als er, was in ihrem Zustand eigentlich erstaunlich war. Sie packte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und Oliver erstarrte. Seine Arme zitterten, als er sich am Boden versuchte ab zu stützen. Sie sollte mit diesem Mist aufhören, sie sollte es einfach nur lassen, ihn jedes Mal in Versuchung zu bringen, über sie herzufallen. Und wehe, sie wüsste morgen noch etwas davon, dann wäre natürlich er schuld, wer auch sonst.

„Komm schon, ich beiße nicht!" sie lächelte und zog ihn ganz nah an sich.

Mittlerweile hatte Oliver wirklich aufgehört sich zu wehren, er war einfach nur noch ergeben und hoffte, dass Jalta ihm nicht sonst was antun würde.

„Wirklich nicht..." wisperte sie und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss. Lange Zeit lagen sie beide einfach nur da und Oliver schmeckte Jaltas süße Lippen.

Ganz langsam erhob er sich und sah das Jalta grinste. Eigentlich wollte er ihr noch ein paar passende Worte gesagt haben doch dazu kam er nicht mehr, weil Jalta einfach die Augen schloss und auch schon prompt eingeschlafen war, was eigentlich schon lange fällig gewesen wäre bei dem Alkoholpegel.

Ganz langsam stand Oliver auf und berührte seine Lippen. Eigentlich sollte er nun beten, dass sie morgen nichts mehr davon wusste. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf und trug sie hinüber zur Liege, wo er sie anschließend mit einer Decke aus dem Schrank zudeckte. Bevor er sich jedoch zum gehen umwandte, blieb er noch einmal neben Jalta stehen und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Weißt du Kabuki, ich hasse dich trotzdem noch!" Er lächelte...

..::~::..


	6. Let it be

_**Chapter 6: „Let it be" **_

Als Wood an diesem Sonntag Morgen erwachte, brummte ihm der Kopf und nur unklar schlichen sich die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht in seinen Kopf. Die Sonne schien in sein Zimmer und er stellte fest, dass die anderen noch schliefen, bei ihnen war es vermutlich noch etwas länger gewesen.

Und dann fiel ihm brennend heiß ein, dass Jalta immer noch in der Umkleidekabine am Quidditchfeld liegen musste.

So schnell wie er, ohne Lärm zu machen, konnte, zog er schnell eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und rannte so schnell er konnte aus seinem Zimmer. Er hätte sie vielleicht besser nicht dort liegen gelassen, aber er hätte auch nicht einfach bei ihr schlafen können, denn dann hätte sie ihn unter Garantie heute einfach umgebracht.

Als er das Quidditchfeld erreichte, sah er schon von weitem, dass die Türe zu den Umkleidekabinen offen stand.

„Scheiße..." zischte er und rannte so schnell er konnte zu der offenen Tür.

Schwer atmend blieb er davor stehen und betrachtete vorsichtig den dunklen Raum, es regte sich jedoch nichts. Verärgert schüttelte Oliver den Kopf. Er hatte ihr doch wenigstens erklären wollen, warum sie dort lag und dass er es wirklich nur gut gemeint hatte, denn er war sich sicher, dass Jalta, sobald sie auch nur irgendwie davon erfuhr, einen Wutanfall bekäme.

Langsam wandte Oliver sich zum gehen um, als er plötzlich eine zierliche Gestalt auf dem Quidditchfeld ausmachen konnte. Er hob die Hand über die Augen um sie oder ihn besser sehen zu können, doch es nützte nichts, die Gestalt blieb ein Schatten, bis sie sich auf einmal zu ihm umwandte und mit kleinen, vorsichtigen Schritten auf ihn zuging.

„Kabuki?"

Nun war sie heran und Wood schaute ein wenig beschämt auf den Boden. Das gestrige Ereignis war ihm noch sehr genau in Erinnerung, er hatte nur leider keine Ahnung ob Jalta noch im Vollbesitz ihrer Erinnerungen war.

„Ja so heiße ich." antwortete sie kühl.

Wood schaute zu Boden und zog mit dem Fuß Kreise. „Nun wie ist es dir gestern Nacht ergangen?" sagte er scheinbar desinteressiert.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ein kleiner Absturz, was soll's..."

„Oh... hm..." Er wusste wirklich nicht wohin mit sich, jedenfalls wünschte Oliver sich gerade ziemlich weit weg.

„Und was hast du gemacht? Sicherlich besoffen irgendein Mädchen abgeschleppt, die du jetzt vorziehst zu ignorieren. Ihr Kerle seid doch alle gleich."

Wood biss sich auf die Lippen. Noch so was von ihr und er würde...

„Ich jedenfalls hatte eine angenehme Nacht. Eine besonders angenehme Nacht."

Sie hatte gerade diesen typischen Gesichtsausdruck, den Mädchen immer hatten, wenn sie schwärmten. „Es war ein wenig ungewöhnlich im L'Ophir, nicht wahr? Nun, ich hab nichts gegen Verrücktheiten. Aber ich muss mich doch über dich wundern, dass du so früh wach bist. Hat sich dein Mädchen etwa früher verabschiedet als geplant?"

Sie lachte unecht und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken.

War ja klar, dass so etwas kommen musste, auch wenn sie ihm gerade unbewusst ein Kompliment gemacht hatte und eigenartiger Weise freute er sich auch noch darüber.

Doch Jalta fuhr unbeirrlich fort. „Aber das macht nichts, Wood, nein wirklich, sogar ich lass mich manchmal auf Abenteuer ein, dafür braucht man sich nicht schämen."

Wood kam weder zu Wort, noch wusste er was das hier zu bedeuten hatte, seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf bei ihrer kalten, schneidenden Stimme die im Plauderton, wie unter Freunden, immer weiter fortfuhr.

Sie grinste ihn an und in ihrem Gesicht hatte sich wieder der Ausdruck: Jeder will mich, jeder liebt mich, breit gemacht, genau das, was er an ihr hasste. Trotzdem hätte er es ihr liebend gern gesagt. Verdammt, was dachte er da, er hasste Jalta... oder?

„Und? Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung eben recht hatte?"

Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst..."

Nun war es an ihr die Schultern zu zucken. „Und wenn schon, macht doch nichts." Sie ließ sich vor ihm ins Gras sinken und saß nun im Schneidersitz vor ihm.

Wood tat es ihr gleich und sie saßen sich nun schweigend gegenüber.

„Was soll das?" fragte Jalta schließlich.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Ja, weil du es bist." gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Was würdest du wohl tun, wenn ich dein angenehmer Abend von gestern war?"

Sie schüttelte sich. „Dann wäre ich jetzt lesbisch! Außerdem war er einfach viel zu nett und charmant, als dass er hätte du sein können."

Nun reichte es ihm endgültig. Wofür hielt sie sich eigentlich?

„Nun, dann, viel Spaß mit den weiblichen Ravenclaws, denn ich war rein zufällig diese Person."

„Nie im Leben." fauchte Jalta.

Er sprang wutentbrannt auf. „Natürlich war ich es, ich war ja so blöd und habe Mitleid gezeigt. Ich habe dich nach Hause gebracht und dann bist du mir einfach um den Hals gefallen, ich konnte gar nicht anders."

Nun sprang auch Jalta auf und brüllte in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke: „Hättest du mich nicht besser liegen lassen können? Von dir wollte ich sicher nicht beschützt oder gerettet werden. Nicht von dir!" Ihre Stimme klang mittlerweile hysterisch.

Wie sehr musste sie ihn verabscheuen, wenn sie sich so maßlos darüber aufregte?

„Dann hättest du mich nicht küssen sollen, wenn dir das so sehr missfällt!" schrie er zurück.

„Ich? So betrunken kann ich gar nicht werden, dass ich dich küssen würde. Du hast das einfach nur ausgenutzt!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Schön, du willst es nicht verstehen, war auch klar. Hätte ich es dir besser nie gesagt."

„Ja, dafür wäre ich dir sehr dankbar gewesen!" fauchte sie und funkelte ihn wutentbrannt an.

„Sehr schön!" sagte er wutschnaubend. „Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Sonst noch was zu Meckern, Miss Kabuki?"

Jalta holte aus und wollte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen, doch Oliver packte blitzschnell ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Sehr schön." sagte er mit verflucht leiser Stimme. „Wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt, dann versuchst du mir eine zu kleben. Dieses Mal verzichte ich dankend darauf."

Jaltas Züge glätteten sich und ihr Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos.

„Willst du mir sonst noch etwas sagen? Ich würde nämlich gerne noch weiter schlafen. Verzeih mir also, dass ich mir Sorgen um deinen Verbleib gemacht habe!"

Damit ließ er ihre Hand los und wandte sich zum gehen um, doch Jalta packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Was ist jetzt noch?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie antwortete: „Es tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht so grob zu dir sein."

Moment, hatte er jetzt was an den Ohren? Jalta Kabuki entschuldigte sich gerade bei ihm. Darauf war er nun überhaupt nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Sie flüsterte irgendetwas leise vor sich hin, schaute ihn dann noch einmal an und ließ seinen Arm los.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser..." sagte Jalta leise und schritt langsam von dannen. Zurück blieb ein ziemlich verwirrter Oliver Wood, der nicht wusste was er dazu sagen sollte, oder überhaupt davon halten sollte...

..::~::..


	7. All the things she said

_**Chapter 7: „All the things she said..."**_

Wood war verwirrt. Was sollte das? Wieso zum Teufel spielte Jalta so mit ihm? Ihm gingen Fragen ohne Ende durch den Kopf und vor allem eine besondere: Wieso machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken um sie? Er wusste weder was er fühlte, noch was er wollte.

Als er an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, blickte er die ganze Zeit stumm aus dem Fenster und konnte dennoch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Unbemerkt setzte sich George zu ihm.

„Hey, großer Meister, alles klar bei dir?"

Wood sah ihn zunächst erstaunt an und antwortete erst nach einer Weile. „Ja, alles okay..."

„Sieht mir aber nicht danach aus. Komm schon, kannst ruhig damit herausrücken."

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, nein..."

George rückte seinen Sessel näher an Olivers heran. „Nun komm schon."

Wood fasste sich an die Stirn und stützte sich auf seine Hände. Dann sagte er nur ein Wort, ganz leise: „Jalta..."

George begann zu kichern wie ein zehn jähriges Mädchen und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein.

„Was ist daran so lustig?" fauchte Oliver.

„Ich wusste doch, dass es dich irgendwann erwischt. Sie ist ja so süß, wenn sie dich hasst." meinte George ironisch.

„Habe ich gesagt, dass das auch nur im Entferntesten etwas mit Liebe zu tun hat?"

„Man sieht es dir an, mein Freund." George lachte abermals und streckte sich auf seinem Sessel.

Wood seufzte. „Es ist nichts und es wird nichts sein..."

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, ja, klar! Und Neville ist kein Tollpatsch!"

..::~::..

Es war früh am nächsten Morgen, als Jalta ihr Team aus den Träumen riss und zum Quidditchtraining anspornte. Die Hälfte blieb einfach liegen, während die andere Hälfte müde erklärte, dass sie lieber weiter schlafen wollten.

So blieb Jalta nichts anderes übrig als zu warten bis alle wach waren. Langsam ging sie hinunter in die große Halle und hinaus auf das Quidditchfeld, an dessen Rand sie sich setzte und die aufgehende Sonne beobachtete. Und erwischte sich selbst, wie sie an Oliver Wood dachte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um an etwas anderes zu denken, doch ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig: Sie empfand etwas für ihn, ihr Herz begann zu klopfen, wenn sie nur seinen Namen hörte.

Über sich selbst verärgert warf sie sich ins Gras und begann leise vor sich hin zu summen. Denn sie war sich sicher, wenn sie irgendetwas anderes tat, würden sich diese Gedanken verflüchtigen so schnell wie sie gekommen waren_._

„Jalta?" sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. Vorsichtig drehte Jalta sich um und erkannte im Schatten Roger Davis.

„Was willst du." fauchte sie aufgebracht.

„Na ja, du sagtest eigentlich, dass wir trainieren wollten. Hier bin ich."

„Ich hab gesagt: Trainieren! Und nicht: Bespitzle mich!"

„Sag mal, wieso bist du in letzter Zeit so reizbar. Hast das etwas mit der Nacht im L'Ophir zu tun?"

„Wieso sollte es?" wollte Jalta wissen und starrte wieder in den Himmel.

„Nun... du reagierst immer sehr empfindlich, wenn jemand den Namen Oliver Wood benutzt. Und da ich euch an diesem besagten Abend zusammen weggehen sehen habe..." Roger zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kein Kommentar." sagte Jalta kühl.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du da doch etwas sagen solltest?"

„Nein!"

„Nun komm schon, ich denke du hast einiges zu sagen."

„Und warum sollte ich es, angenommen, ich hätte etwas zu sagen, es dir zu sagen?"

„Weil du es, wenn du es mir nicht erzählst, es auch sonst keinem erzählen wirst."

„Wer sagt, dass ich es nicht jemand anderem erzählen werde... Ich habe überhaupt nichts zu erzählen..."

„Verplappert meine Liebe..."

Jalta schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich auf den Bauch, sodass sie Roger ins Gesicht sehen konnte, der sich im Schneidersitz hinter ihr niedergelassen hatte.

„Meinetwegen. Aber unter der Bedingung, dass es bei dir bleibt!"

„Sicher. Und jetzt schiess los."

Jaltas kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und begann leise. „Ich weiß nicht einmal wo ich anfangen soll."

„Irgendwo. Nur erzähl es mir. Du weißt, dass ich neugierig bin."

Jalta lachte leise und holte tief Luft. „Na ja, ich war ziemlich betrunken im L'Ophir und... ach ich muss ihn wohl angegraben haben, ich weiß auch nicht mehr. Wood hat mich dann nach Hause gebracht und irgendwie muss es dann wohl zu einem Kuss gekommen sein."

Davis fing an zu lachen. „Wie süß ihr beiden doch seid. Am Tag zickt ihr euch an und in der Nacht geht's heiß her. Interessant."

„Das ist nicht witzig." fauchte Jalta gereizt.

„Das finde ich aber schon. Kann es sein, dass die eiskalte Jalta von der Liebe heimgesucht wird?" stichelte Roger.

Jalta warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch dann wurden ihre Gesichtszüge wieder weich. „Vielleicht..."

Roger begann abermals zu lachen und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare.

„Lass das!" keifte Jalta ihn an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du vielleicht etwas freundlicher wärst. Oder überhaupt mal Lächeln würdest. Ich glaube damit hättest du es in allem wesentlich einfacher."

Nachdenklich nickte Jalta und strich sich die zerzausten schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Wirst du ihm sagen, was du mir erzählt hast?" fragte Roger nach einer Weile.

„Nein!" meinte Jalta entschieden.

„Deine einsame Schmachterei wird dir nichts nützen. Wenn du nichts sagst, wird Oliver nichts merken."

Jalta wollte etwas sagen, doch Roger legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund.

„Und ich gebe dir dazu einen kleinen Tipp. Die Gryffindors Trainieren von neun bis zehn Uhr."

Er stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen um, drehte sich aber doch noch einmal zu Jalta. „Nutze diese Chance..."

..::~::..

Es war viertel vor zehn. Jalta stand in einem Sommerkleid am Rande des Feldes und beobachtete das Gryffindorteam augenscheinlich. Doch in ihren Inneren brodelte es. Sie musste sich ein Herz fassen und nur einmal den Mund aufmachen, doch ihre Angst war größer. Was war, wenn er sie ablehnte? Sie, Jalta, war niemals die Person gewesen, die wie alle anderen Mädchen, einen Schwarm gehabt hatte, den sie bedingungslos vergötterte. Niemals hatte sie Herzklopfen bekommen, eigentlich war sie nur auf ihren Spaß bedacht gewesen. Missmutig schnippte sie mit dem Fuß einen Stein weg, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und schaute verbissen auf den Boden.

Plötzlich stand jemand vor ihr, sie bemerkte es jedoch erst, als diese Person die Sonne, die auf sie schien, verdunkelte.

„Nichts zu tun Kabuki?" fragte die ihr wohl bekannte Stimme Oliver Woods.

„Nein..." Langsam schaute sie hoch und musste ihren Kopf heben um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Er lächelte, als er sah wie böse sie ihn ansah. „Schon okay, ich bin gleich wieder aus deiner Sonne."

Versuch es mal mit Lächeln... klang es ihr durch den Kopf.

Keiner der beiden bewegte sich, sie schauten sich nur stumm in die Augen.

„Und? Warum bist du hier? Spionage?" Er lachte leise.

Jaltas Gesicht blieb ernst. „Ich... muss... mit dir reden."

„Oho, das klingt ja sehr offiziell." Wood lachte abermals. „Aber weißt du, spar dir deine Worte."

Jalta schnappte nach Luft. „Was?"

Er lächelte abermals. „Du weißt dass ich mit Roger Davis befreundet bin..."

..::~::..


	8. Can't be a minute without you

_**Chapter 8: „Can't be a minute without you (Hottokenai yo!)"**_

„Oliver, sag mal, wieso zum Teufel grinst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag?" wollte George abends im Gemeinschaftsraum wissen.

„Lass mich doch gut gelaunt sein." nörgelte Wood, setzte aber zugleich wieder sein Dauergrinsen auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Grund, für seine Verschwiegenheit, seine Zweifel und sein Zögern war ziemlich simpel. Sie waren nun mal Gegner auf dem Quidditchfeld und sowohl ihr Team als auch sein Eigenes würden den Glauben an ein faires Spiel verlieren. Und außerdem war diese Person immer noch Jalta. Nur jetzt konnte er gar nicht mehr anders, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht ohne sie konnte. Er war regelrecht vernarrt in diese Frau, die so eiskalt erschien. Es war nur so, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte...

„Hey!" Fred wedelte mit der Hand vor Olivers Augen herum. „Hier spielt die Musik. Wir wollten eigentlich mit der Planung für das finale Quidditchspiel beginnen."

„Öhm... klar!" sagte Wood schließlich und schüttelte die Gedanken an Jalta ab.

„Wie spielen gegen Ravenclaw, weil dieses Jahr das neue K.O System eingeführt wurde. Das heißt mit Hin und Rückrunde. Und wenn wir sie dieses Mal schlagen, dann ist uns der Pokal sicher." erhob Oliver nun seine Stimme und schon waren alle Gedanken an Jalta wie weggeblasen. Quidditch war schließlich sein Element.

„Und ich erwarte Disziplin von euch. Das Spiel ist am Sonntagabend, das heißt: Samstag benehmt ihr euch im L'Ophir!" Dabei schaute er Fred und George an, die unschuldig zurück grinsten. Klarer Fall von Eigentor...

..::~::..

Es war mal wieder Samstagabend und der halbe Gryffindorturm war mit den Vorbereitungen zu einem allgemeinen Besäufnis beschäftigt, auch wenn es natürlich offiziell nicht so hieß.

Selbst Oliver Wood hatte seine guten Vorsätze vergessen und hatte in einem Muggelladen zwei Flaschen Bayley's erstanden, die er jetzt versuchte in Georges Rucksack rein zu quetschen.

„Das passt nicht, George!" jammerte er nach einer Weile.

„Und du erzählst uns was von keinem Alkohol, ja?"

Wood zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich lasse mich ja nicht so voll laufen, dass ich morgen nicht mehr spielen kann."

Mehr sagte er dazu nicht.

..::~::..

Es war schon dunkel als sie das L`Ophir betraten und ihre Begrüßungsdrinks zu sich nahmen. Wie immer waren alle ziemlich gut gekleidet, da das im L'Ophir schon beinahe Pflicht war.

Bevor der untere Bereich geöffnet wurde stand eine Person ziemlich verwirrt in einer Ecke inmitten einer Traube von Ravenclaw Mädchen: Jalta Kabuki. Ihr schwarzes Haar hing ihr leicht in die Stirn und dahinter verfolgten ihre dunklen Augen in der Menge einen speziellen Punkt: Oliver Wood.

Heute Nacht, war ihre Nacht, doch von Selbstzweifel zerfressen wagte sie nicht einmal auch nur in seine Nähe zu kommen.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Cygna Carbon sie nach einer Weile.

Jalta setzte das unnervöseste Lächeln, dass ihr möglich war, auf und antwortete: „Nein, was soll denn sein?"

„Na ja, du schaust, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

Jalta schüttelte den Kopf und als sie zu weiteren Worten ansetzte, wurde sie durch die lärmende Masse unterbrochen: Die untere Etage öffnete…

..::~::..

Es war dunkel und stickig in der großen Halle unten. Die Musik dröhnte und machte jegliche Gespräche zunichte, was Jalta beunruhigte. Wie sollte sie auch nur annähernd ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen? Wo war er überhaupt. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend noch nicht einmal annähernd irgend etwas von ihm zu Gesicht bekommen, so saß sie stumm an der Bar, unbewegt, mit einem Glas Bacardi in der Hand.

„Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht." Charleen, eine Freundin aus Hufflepuff lächelte sie an.

Jalta zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute das blonde Mädchen missbilligend an. „Ich mache das, was ich will, okay?"

Doch Charleen ließ nicht locker. „Komm schon, sicherlich wird es davon auch nicht besser. Außerdem: Wie willst du Oliver jemals für dich gewinnen, wenn du so böse guckst. Du gehst jetzt mit mir tanzen, dann kann er sehen, was er verpasst, wenn er nicht schleunigst herkommt!"

Jalta schaute zunächst wieder glücklich drein, doch dann wurde ihr Blick hart und sie griff Charleen ruckartig am Arm.

Diese keuchte vor Schreck auf und starrte die Ravenclaw überrascht an. „Was soll das?"

„Woher weißt du eigentlich um wen es geht?"

„Nun..." jammerte die Hufflepuff. „Ich bin mit Roger Davis befreundet... weißt du...?"

Abrupt lies Jalta sie los und schaute empört. „Wer ist eigentlich noch alles mit dem Aufschneider befreundet..."

Charleen zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir nichts draus..." sie lachte. „Oh, hey, schau mal, da ist er doch! Hin mit dir."

Jalta konnte gar nicht mehr nein sagen, als Charleen sie mit sich zog, jedoch nur bis zum Rand der beleuchteten Tanzfläche.

„Das reicht, ich bleibe erst mal hier." vertröstete Jalta das blonde Mädchen und Charleen verschwand in der Menschenmenge.

Die Kerzen waren erloschen, während das Licht sich nun nur noch sanft über der Tanzfläche ausbreitete, wie Nebelschwaden über einem Feld. Jalta wusste, was jetzt kam, ein Schmuselied. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht, sie hasste dieses erzwungene Geschmuse.

Missmutig lehnte sie sich an eine Säule und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, damit bloß keiner sie ansprach. Doch dem war nicht so...

„Hey, Lady... einen Tanz bist du mir schuldig, nachdem du mich beim letzten Mal genötigt hast."

Jalta verdrehte die Augen. War klar dass sie irgendwer ansprechen musste bei dem dämlichen Schmusesong.

Ihre Blicke wanderten hoch und dann erkannte sie ihn erst: Oliver Wood, Quidditchkapitän der Gryffindors.

Sie schluckte unwillkürlich. „N aja... genötigt würde ich das nicht nennen... ich habe darum gebeten. Und um das direkt zu klären, da war ich verflucht betrunken..."

Oliver ließ sie gar nicht ausreden. „Ich nötige dich aber jetzt!" Damit nahm er sie bei der Hand, wie sie es einst getan hatte und schleppte die absolut verdutzte Jalta mit sich.

„Nur den einen... Danach kannst du machen was du willst."

Starr verfolgte Jalta, wie Oliver sanft seine Hände um ihre Hüften legte, hin und her gerissen zwischen ihre Gefühlen...

„Weißt du, wenn du dein Gehabe vergisst, dann bist du wirklich nett..." wisperte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie lachte leise und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ich weiß..."

_Day after day I must face a world of strangers_

_Where I don't belong, I'm not that strong_

_It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to_

_Who will always care, you're always there_

_When there's no getting over that rainbow_

_When my smallest of dreams won't come true_

_I can take all the madness the world has to give_

_But I won't last a day without you_

_So many times when the city seems to be without a friendly face _

_A lonely place_

_It's nice to know that you'll be there if I need you_

_And you'll always smile, it's all worthwhile_

_When there's no getting over that rainbow_

_When my smallest of dreams won't come true_

_I can take all the madness the world has to give_

_But I won't last a day without you_

_Touch me and I end up singing_

_Troubles seem to up and disappear_

_You touch me with the love you're bringing_

_I can't realy lose when you're near_

_If all my friends have forgotten half their promises_

_They're not unkind, just hard to find_

_One look at you and I know that I could learn to live_

_Without the rest, I found the best…_

_When there's no getting over that rainbow_

_When my smallest of dreams won't come true_

_I can take all the madness the world has to give_

_but I won't last a day without you…_

…_**Ende…**_

_Ich hab damals als ich es schrieb sehr viel Feedback bekommen, niemand mochte meine Jalta (die ursprünglich Mameha hieß, was ich heute spontan geändert hab, weil ich den Namen echt besch...eiden finde). Was auch immer ich mir dabei gedacht habe, ich hoffe es ist jetzt weg. Ich habe mich entschlossen das tatsächlich letzte Kapitel nicht zu Ende zu schreiben, denn so gefällt es mir besser. Ich denke es wird kein Wiedersehen mit Wood und Jalta geben, denn dafür ist die arme Jalta einfach nicht prädestiniert. Sie gefällt mir trotzdem. Gerade weil sie so garstig ist. Ich danke allen hier fürs Lesen und hoffe wir lesen uns in einer anderen Fanfiction wieder. Gerade spiele ich mit dem Gedanken neben meiner Rad der Zeit Fanfiction wohl doch nochmal Knights of the old Republic mache... ich stehe auf die Spiele. _


End file.
